


Cuddling

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: In order to improve their relationship, Sara spends the night despite her fears of what her nightmares might make her do.





	Cuddling

Sara knew she had to fix things between her and Len. So, she headed for his room and knocked on the door.

 

“Snart, can I come in? Leonard?”

 

He opened the door and they stood there for a moment just staring at each other.

 

“Well? What do you want?”

“I want to apologize for how things have been going between us. I didn’t realize this wasn’t what you’d consider a real relationship. Mostly because I’ve apparently never been in one before.”

“What do you mean?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

“I mean that with everyone else I’ve been with I haven’t done the whole romance and dating thing either. Oliver was just a fling and Nyssa, well I was her beloved but it’s not like there’s much time for dates when you’re training as an assassin. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I didn’t want more than what we already had. It’s just from my perspective we already did have more. I guess I was wrong.”

“It’s okay. I understand. You know if you want to try and be more together then there is something we can do tonight.”

“It’s late, what could we possibly do to change things between us right now?”

“Come to bed with me.”

“I thought you said you wanted more than sex.”

“I wasn’t talking about sex. Just sleep with me tonight. Please?”

 

She shook her head before looking down at her feet.

 

“Um, no. That- that’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have nightmares, Len. I’ve had them before but ever since my sister died I’ve just been getting them more and more frequently and almost every time I have them I wake up kicking and screaming and reaching for the knife under my pillow,” she sighed as she looked up at him, “I just don’t want to hurt you, Len.”

“I trust you, Sara. I know you would never hurt me. And now I want you to trust yourself. Spend the night with me. Just this once and if it doesn’t work then we’ll find some other ways to be more of a couple. But at least let us try this, just for tonight. Please?”

“Okay.”

 

As they got into the bed together, Leonard made sure he was between her and the door so that she couldn’t sneak out after he fell asleep. Once he noticed her worried expression he placed a hand on her waist and smiled at her.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Sara. Just close your eyes and when we wake up tomorrow, everything will be okay. I promise,” he said softly before placing a kiss on her lips.

 

His voice was soothing and quickly lulled her to sleep. That’s when the dream started.

 

* * *

 

She was huddled up under a blanket by a fireplace in a small cabin when Leonard walked through the door, snow blowing in with him as he did.

 

“Thanks for making it chilly in here, Cold,” she joked.

“Sorry, went to get more firewood,” he replied as he put a couple small logs into the fire.

“I’ll make you some hot cocoa. How’s that sound?” he asked after placing a kiss on her cheek.

“That sounds nice, thanks.”

 

After he finished making a couple hot chocolates for the two of them he joined her under the blanket and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She reciprocated by leaning her head into the crook of his neck.

 

“This is nice,” she told him.

“It is. Nice and warm, a beautiful woman by my side. I can’t imagine anything better.”

“I can. Sweet hot chocolate, a handsome crook wrapped around me, and mini marshmallows to top it all off,” she replied as she took a sip of her cocoa.

“I guess that does sound nice,” he said as her lifted her chin so her lips could meet his in a loving kiss.

“Mmm, you taste like chocolate,” he told her as he smiled.

“You smell like pine.”

“It’s the firewood.”

“Still,” she said as they connected their lips once again which became more heated each passing moment.

 

* * *

 

She awoke then next morning to find that she had pulled herself in closer to Leonard and had buried her face into his chest. His arm was wrapped around her and was rubbing small circles into her back.

 

“Sleep well?” he asked her.

“Yeah, actually. Better than I have in a long time.”

“That’s good. Care to make this a regular thing then?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

 

With that she curled up even closer to him, if that was possible, and wrapped her arm under his to grab the back of his shoulder and hold him close to her. Neither wanted the moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment!


End file.
